Revelation to Armageddon
by Demonic Houshi
Summary: Who said this would be a happy ending? Everyone's point of view before the final battle and during.MirKag Oneshot


InuYasha:

Revelation to Armageddon

Summary: Who said this would be a happy ending? Everyone's point of view before the final battle, and after the battle. Mir/Kag

Disclaimer: No one owns InuYasha on this site, if if they did, they wouldn't be in such a place, whereas they could be out there making some cold hard cash.

Rated-R

InuYasha:

_I feel frustrated, nothing can turn us back now. It all comes to this. And, to tell you the truth, I don't think I'm going to survive. That bastard completed the jewel so easily, killed off Kouga, killed off Kikyou a second time. My mind is racing as a run to the battleground. All of our blood, sweat and tears had led us to this road. No, I can't lose what hope I've attained, I can beat him, I just know it._

_Shippou: _

_Me and Kagome and Sango are riding on Kirara, and I am shaking. Naraku has yet aqquired another body, thanks to all of the jewel. I am affraid, but my father never told me to be affraid. I could run away if I want too, I know that is what Myoga would do. But these are my friends, and I will stick by them. But I'm just a little kid, I would get in the way!_

_Sango:_

_Kohaku, I will free you, and we'll be a family again. Just please, be alive when I arrive._

_Miroku: _

_It's getting much worse, I should take a detour and place myself away from everything else. It's starting to pull at my beads and glove, slowly. I'm a tortured soul to Naraku. But I know he's affraid of me, why else would he curse me? I will fight until I can hold on no longer. Sango will see her brother, InuYasha will avenge Kikyou's death, Kagome can rest knowing everything's alright now. But then what? What will she do? If it's all over, it may be possible that she would have to remain in her era. I love her too dearly, if she is endangered I will never forgive myself, she changed me, she nurtured me on the way. She is what made my curse oblivious to me. She is the reason I am alive now. And I'll be damned if we lose to Naraku!_

_Kagome:_

_I'm anxious, scared, not prepared for this. He's already eating away at my heart as I draw near. The feeling is eating me up whole. Hearing his voice in my dreams, and when I'm lost in thought. All of us are more affraid of him now. He's become our nightmares, torturing our lives with his sick little games. For fifty years, he's been setting ablaze thousands of villages, endangering lives. I can't imagine the casulties. It's mind boggling. As long as we have eachother, we can prevail over his dark heart._

_Naraku:_

_They are coming to their deaths, the jewel in my hand becomes tainted with all my sins I've commited upon it, the sensation of death tingles in my bones so irresistable it's almost savoring. The tension is mounting in my neck. Their efforts are indeed heroic, in the end, they will all suffer the fate of death, that is everyone's path. Each one of their passings will be creative._

_Sango: _

_I come up upon a fortress, Naraku's no doubt. My mind begins to filter out my surroundings as I stay focused on killing my main enemy. _

_InuYasha: _

_Stopping in the front doors, I begin to draw Tetsusaiga with a confident and promising grin. He'd come out and he will taste the brunt of the Windscar. _

From the doors, Naraku emerges. In his hand, he clenches the jewel.

_Miroku:_

_His eyes are piercing each of ours as a sign of evil welcoming. We are drifting into the shadow of hell coming hence forth to the devil himself. I am ready for what is yet to come. Clenching my teeth, I begin to charge at Naraku furiously... only._

Only Naraku put's up a barrier. His tentacles attacking everyone in his wake.

_Naraku:_

_How foolish, they have no plan of stragety whatsoever, I have nothing to fear. This won't last a heartbeat._

He lowers his barrier, only to get thrown in the air by the Hirakotsu. "Where's Kohaku?"

_Naraku:_

_(Shakes head as he points a little ways from him, he lies dead on the grass in a small pool of blood.) He had a jewel shard, and to complete it, I simply killed him to retrieve it._

_Miroku:_

_I see her brother dead, and I can't help but to shed a tear. She loved him with all of her world. He was all she had. _

_Sango: _

_When I run to Kohaku, he is laying there, motionless. In his hand, he still held his sickle and chain. It must've been that he tried to defend himself out of Naraku's control. Now I begin to choke on my own tears. I feel like I don't belong, I feel desolation now. Emptiness._

At Naraku's signal, a fan waved in the wind. As Sango lay on top of Kohaku, a hand behind her rose up to reveal a blade. In an instant, she was dead as the blade connected through her back, picking at her heart.

_Kagura: _

_My Dance of the Dead succeded, one down, five to go._

_Miroku: _

_I scream, in a blinding rage, I run at Kagura not knowing the outcome. Before I knew it, My staff had driven right through her body, impaling her before she could lift her fan. When her blood became encrusted in my weapon, I fall to my knees, grieving and swearing over the loss._

_InuYasha: _

_Trying not to let emotion take control of me, I attack Naraku while he is down. His black blood splattered upon my haori._

_Kagome:_

_I can't move, seeing my female closest friend downed, it sickened me deeply. _

Naraku punches InuYasha's cheek sending the hanyou flying into a tree, boucing solidly onto the earth. He cackles at his helplessness. He licked his lips, fixing his eyes on the miko.

_Miroku:_

_All of my anger and anemosity is bottled up. That is until I began attacking him blindly defending my lady. I felt no remorse to this man. He doesn't even deserve to be called a man, he caused too much suffering, he has no honor. Now, I rearanged his facial features. I stand there sucking in oxygen and wiping sweat from my brow._

_Naraku:_

_The fool had though he'd won, but with the jewel, anything in my mind I set to, can be accomplished. He had already lost._

With a number of tentacles surrounding the houshi, they had pinned him to a tree. Naraku walked towards him, sweeping his cape to reveal a katana on his belt. He pulls it out stabbing him in the gut.

_Kagome: _

_I can't take it anymore, seeing another die by this monster's hands..._

She draws her bow and arrow and fires. Naraku is shot through the temple. The tentacles disapear underground. Miroku is released, but he crashed down below Naraku's feet.

"I hate you!" She snaps at him, shooting yet another arrow, this time through his heart. Then his lungs. Until all of his vitals are impaled.

_Naraku: _

_The girl does possess hatred, and anger. So Akago was right._

His tentacles come through the ground, this time stabbing through InuYasha who lay unconsious. The one that passed through his chest cavity, killed him.

Kirara attacks and engulfs his hand in her mouth ripping it off. But little did the two-tailed know, was that the arm disolved in her mouth changing into miasma. It had entered her lungs killing her as well. Naraku takes out an arrow from his body.

_Shippou:_

_I start to lose it, I run away._

Naraku threw the arrow with amazing speed killing Shippou as he tried to run. The arrow remained in his back, as he dies.

_Miroku:_

_I pull myself together, standing up. I see that he has killed everyone but himself and Kagome. It was over, there was no way they'd win._

"You'll never win monk."

Miroku looked at his gloved hand, then his focus shifted towards Kagome, "Run,"

She didn't obey.

"Run!"

Naraku stabbed her to their dismay. She crashed down on the ground, balled up.

_Miroku:_

_I thought she was dead. And I began to fall once again to my knees, punching the ground._

_"Kill me now!"_

Walking towards him, Miroku closed his eyes hoping it to end as fast as his friend's. Only, Naraku drifted past him like a shadow. "Do it!"

He didn't answer. As a cloud of miasma appeared infront of him. He disapeared within.

"FUCK!" Miroku fell completely down, pulling the grass from it's roots.

_Miroku: _

_And that's when I knew, I was dying. I was bleeding to death and I didn't notice. I was too blind by my losses. I crawl to Kagome to check her, she is still alive, but she was becoming more pale._

"Did we... win?"

He gave a smile that now turned melancholy, "No,"

"Im starting to black out completely, its all so dark."

"Me too, but you have to stay alive, you hear?"

"I can't, I lost to much blood."

"It didn't have to be this way..."

Kagome shed one more tear, "I know..." She had passed away.

He was all alone, he didn't want to be alone. "Kagome... Kagome... KAGOME!" He held her teary cheek, coming on top of her. He sobbed, as he too started passing from life. He looked at her one last time, kissing her lips that stayed tender. And when he too passed, their lips stayed together.

**Good night, sleeping beauty.**


End file.
